Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to personal care, and more specifically enabling a user to monitor, assess, maintain, receive, and track information to improve personal care and lifestyle attributes, including but not limited to user health, physical appearance, fashion, fitness/sports, cosmetics and wellness.
Description of the Related Art
People seek to improve or at least maintain their personal care on a daily basis. Whether monitoring their own personal health, appearance, fitness/sports, or wellness, for example, people purchase and use an array of products and services. In the area of health care and maintenance alone, people may be taking a series of medications, may need to be monitored on a regular basis for a condition, may have an injury that needs to be evaluated for progress, and so forth. Each of these wellness tasks requires a different product or service. An individual may need to make a trip to a physician, then to a pharmacist to obtain a prescription, may need to purchase over-the-counter health care products, and may require a long term care giver to provide necessary personal care. At a later time, the individual may need to obtain further products or services—sometimes as frequently as on a daily basis.
Other areas of personal care, such as cosmetics, wardrobe and so forth, also require a series of products and/or services, and in some instances recommendations or decisions, to carry out and achieve a desired level of personal care. People have previously needed to locate and then obtain all necessary personal care products and services from a myriad of sources, typically requiring traveling to multiple locations, making purchases from several web sites, and/or generally spending a great deal of time and effort to maintain their personal appearance and well-being. In some instances, the desired product or service can be difficult or impossible to obtain due to mass production constraints or other. Therefore industry products are not personalized as such.
Further, previous devices do not offer an ability to track information in an efficient manner, namely information associated with the personal care requirements of the individual in a manner that can be relatively easily navigated and can be utilized by the user to facilitate and/or improve his or her personal care.
Another issue with currently available equipment is the ability to track patient/user vital signs and information and when appropriate, administer beneficial treatments to the patient/user. A further issue is the ability to administer medications in a controlled and convenient manner, with connection to a central system.
Further, standards of healthcare delivery are strictly adhered to at a medical facility or a doctor's office, while consumers or patients at home are totally left to their own, leading to a fragmented healthcare delivery loop with high costs shouldered by all participants. Closing the loop and bridging the fragmented portion at home with a robust home care and personal wellness system may have positive personal and societal impacts.
It would be highly beneficial if multiple aspects of personal care could be obtained from a readily accessible system or device, where such a system could provide personalized care directed to the specific needs or desires of an individual user.